No es un adios
by narohermi
Summary: la guerra contra Voldemort por fin a termindado, pero a que precio... Una despedida y un último adios.


_**No es un adiós.**_

_**Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**_

**Aquí va una nueva historia. Fué una de las primeras que escribí. Aunque eso si, después de tanto tiempo, ha tenido unas cuantas modificaciones. Basada en una canción titulada "No es un adiós". Bueno, en fin, espero que os guste.**

La guerra que había durado tantos años, por fin había terminado. Esta vez definitivamente. 

Había sido una lucha terrible, en la que habían estado involucrados tanto niños como adultos, gigantes, enanos, licántropos y demás tipos de criaturas mágicas.

Voldemort al fin había muerto, pero a qué precio. Tantas vidas inocentes perdidas, familias destrozadas, amigos perdidos…

La batalla contra el mago oscuro, había tenido lugar en Hogwarts, donde en esos momentos, un par de jóvenes magos buscaban incansablemente a su mejor amiga, a quien no veían desde el momento en el se había separado de ellos para luchar contra uno de los mortífagos.

Ron se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del castillo. Miró hacia el frente, y finalmente la vio. Estaba tirada en el suelo, con unas cuantas piedras encima de su pecho, las cuales dificultaban mucho su respiración.

Ron se acercó a ella rápidamente, comenzó a quitarle las piedras de encima y llamó a Harry para que se acercara.

— ¡Harry! —Llamó Ron nervioso. —Está aquí.

Harry fue corriendo hacia donde se hallaba Ron. Miró a Hermione y se agachó junto a Ron para ayudarle a sacar a su amiga de allí.

Cuando la chica estuvo ya libre de escombros, ambos chicos la alzaron, y la dejaron suavemente sobre el césped.

Ella abrió los ojos con dificultad. Tosió y de su boca salió sangre, cosa que horrorizó a ambos.

— ¡HERMIONE! —Unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de los dos chicos.

Hermione estaba medio muerta, su cara magullada, varios huesos rotos, y probablemente también unas cuantas costillas. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Hermione no nos dejes por favor —pidió Ron llorando—Te necesitamos.

La chica alzó su mano con dificultad, y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Ron.

—Ron, Harry —dijo Hermione en un susurro. —Os quiero mucho, sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mis mejores amigos. —Un repentino ataque de tos, hizo que ella dejara de hablar por unos segundos.

— Nunca os dejare, siempre estaré con vosotros en vuestros corazones. No me iré. Mientras me recordéis. Os lo prometo.

—Hermione, por favor aguanta, te pondrás bien —dijo Harry. —Te llevaremos al hospital y te recuperaras…

—No Harry. —dijo la chica interrumpiéndole. — Ha llegado mi hora, pero tranquilos, se que nos volveremos a reunir, lo que os digo no es un adiós es tan solo un hasta luego, porque nos volveremos a encontrar. Os lo juro.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron, terminando con el dolor de la chica.

__— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritaron Harry y Ron angustiados.

Se oyeron unas voces a o lejos. Eran los medimagos que habían llegado a llevarse a los heridos. Pero que desgraciadamente, habían llegado tarde para Hermione.

Después de la muerte de Hermione, Ron y Harry quedaron destrozados.

Los días iban pasando lentamente. Habían tomado como costumbre, ir a la biblioteca en prácticamente todos sus ratos libres. Buscaban algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer regresar a su amiga, algo como la piedra filosofal que construyo Nicolas Flamel. Pero todo sin resultado.

—Ron esto es imposible. —dijo Harry al cabo de un rato dejando un gran libro sobre la mesa.

—Harry tiene que haber alguna forma de que vuelva, tiene que haberla.

Ron lo llevaba aún peor que Harry. Justo cuando había decidido confesarle a la chica sus sentimientos, esta lo dejaba solo.

Harry se acercó a su amigo, le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y le dijo;  
>—Ron, no podemos seguir así. Hermione quería que fuésemos felices. Ya lo oíste.<br>—Harry tiene que volver, no puede dejarnos así, tenemos que hacer algo. —dijo Ron llorando. La echo de menos.

Harry abrazo a su amigo.

—Yo también Ron, yo también.

Una pelirroja se acercó apresuradamente a los dos chicos.

— ¡Harry, Ron! —llamó Ginny acercándose a donde estaban los dos amigos. —Dumbledore os está buscando, quiere que valláis a su despacho. La contraseña es chocolate con anís.

Ginny también estaba triste por lo la muerte de la castaña, ya que habían llegado a ser grandes amigas.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore lentamente, dijeron la contraseña y entraron.

El despacho del director estaba exactamente igual que la ultima vez que lo habían visto. Los cuadros con los anteriores directores en las paredes, todos los objetos y libros del director en las diferentes estanterías. Parecía como si la batalla no hubiera tenido lugar en ese despacho.

—Ron, Harry, esto es para vosotros. —dijo acercándose a los chicos y entregándoles un sobre que se había sacado del bolsillo de la túnica.

Harry cogió el sobre, lo abrió y sacó una carta de él.

— Creo que mejor os dejaré solos. — dijo el director retirándose del despacho.

Harry desdobló la carta como pudo. La miró, y después miró a Ron, confirmando su sospecha. Era la letra de Hermione.

_Harry, Ron:  
>Si estáis leyendo esta carta, significa que yo ya no estoy con vosotros. <em>

_Lo siento mucho, no quería dejaros. Quiero que sepáis que sois lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he pasado con vosotros dos, por muchos líos en los que nos hayamos metido. Me habéis enseñado tantas cosas… el significado de la amistad, lo que es trabajar en equipo. Me enseñasteis que no todo se aprende en los libros, que cada experiencia te enseña algo distinto._

_Os quiero mucho, y siempre lo haré, aunque no esté a vuestro lado._

_Vuestra amiga:  
><em>

_Hermione  
><em>

_P.D. decir Tanatorem y daros la vuelta._

— ¿Qué es eso de Tanatorem? —Pregunto Ron  
>—Un hechizo. Es magia antigua. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.<p>

Ambos reconocieron la voz al instante, y sorprendidos al oír la voz de su amiga se giraron rápidamente.

— ¡Hermione!

Fueron hacia ella, y los tres amigos se abrazaron mientras lloraban.

—Chicos, no tengo mucho tiempo, tan solo diez minutos, pero necesitaba hablaros. —dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el abrazo. —Os acordareis de los días que me tiraba todo el rato en la biblioteca ¿no? —preguntó

.  
>—Si —dijeron los otros dos al unísono.<p>

—Sabía que algo malo podía pasar, al fin y al cabo se trataba de una misión muy peligrosa. Y si algo me ocurría a mí, no quería irme sin despedirme. Por eso os escribí la carta. Siempre habéis sido como mis hermanos mayores, siempre me protegíais ambos de todo, me ayudabais. Habéis sido los mejores amigos que he tenido en toda mi vida. Los primeros que me han querido por ser como soy.

Fui a la sección prohibida y después de varios días buscando, encontré este hechizo en un libro de magia antigua.

—Hermione, estas empezando a desaparecer. —dijo Ron alarmado.  
>—Mi tiempo se acaba. Tan solo me que quedan dos minutos. Os quiero mucho chicos no me olvidéis nunca, yo nunca lo hare.<p>

Los tres se abrazaron nuevamente.

—Ron —le dijo Hermione. — Tienes que comprender, que la muerte llega tarde o temprano para todos. La mía ha llegado pronto. Y es algo que no se puede evitar.

—Lo se Hermione pero…

—Os echaré de menos chicos. —interrumpió ella.

Finalmente desapareció.

—Nosotros también te echaremos mucho de menos Hermione.

Nunca la olvidarían, ella permanecería en sus corazones, guiándolos, cuidándolos y ayudándolos, como siempre había hecho.

El tiempo pasó, y ambos chicos cumplieron sus sueños. Estudiaron en la academia de aurores, llegando a ser los mejores aurores del momento.

Harry se casó con Ginny y formaron una familia.

Ron en cambio, aun está buscando a su alma gemela, aunque alguien le ha llamado la atención. Una chica castaña, compañera del trabajo. Tiene intenciones de pedirle salir, aunque no sabe cómo. Siempre ha sido algo tímido respecto a los temas amorosos

Pero esa ya es otra historia.


End file.
